


Chants and Mirrors

by eternalshiva



Series: Dragon Age Inquisition: Cullen x Fernweh Trevelyan [26]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, chant reciting while having sex, fic with art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalshiva/pseuds/eternalshiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s staring up at the ceiling, hiding her grin behind her hand and coughs gently into it when she hears Cullen coming up the ladder to his bedroom. </p><p>“When you mentioned you got the hole fixed in your room, I wasn’t expecting this.” Fernweh points up, her smile breaking into the mischievous side. Cullen groaned in irritation, rubbing his forehead once he had both feet on the floor of his room. (edit JAN 22, 2015 - Additional sketches from Greendelle!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chants and Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Greendelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greendelle/gifts).



> My own prompt, I gave to Greendelle to draw and she was kind enough to do it, this is the companion fic with it. (not beta'd I'm sorry but I had a tight deadline lol I'll fix as I find them)
> 
> EDIT - Please ask me first before you translate this fic. That shit really bothers me.
> 
> Russian Translation: http://ficbook.net/readfic/2849959

[Art by Greendelle on tumblr](http://greendelle.tumblr.com/post/108418856426/companion-piece-to-eternalshivas-fic-read-at)

 

She’s staring up at the ceiling, hiding her grin behind her hand and coughs gently into it when she hears Cullen coming up the ladder to his bedroom.

“When you mentioned you got the hole fixed in your room, I wasn’t expecting this.” Fernweh pointed up, her smile breaking into the mischievous side. Cullen groaned in irritation, rubbing his forehead once he had both feet on the floor of his room.

“Oh, that. Well, I think this was some form of retaliation from the construction crew, their idea of a joke, I would wager.” He sighed, taking off his cloak and gloves, eyeing the ceiling as well. “Considering we’re not exactly discreet with our relationship…” he added quietly, but loud enough for her to hear.

She laughed.

“Oh, hush – you should stop kissing me on the Battlements if it’s such a bother, everyone and their mabari can see us there.” She teased him and he almost cracked a smile. _Almost_.

“That may be, but it leaves me open for,” he swept his arm across the room, slowly, “this kind of… commentary.”

“Well, I think it’s amusing.”

“Of course _you_ would,” he was exasperated, to her pleasure. “Luckily,” he rubbed the back of his neck, trying to clear the ache that was threatening a headache, “It’s on the opposite side of the…” he bit his tongue, realising he was too late to stop the idea from coming out of his mouth.

“Opposite side of what?” She watched him now, her hands resting on her hips as he sat on the edge of the bed to remove his boots. He was glaring, and she kept on smiling.

“W-well, you know.” He stopped untying the leathers of his boots, glanced up and narrowed his eyes. “I-I mean…” this damned stutter was going to be the end of him, he just knew it.

“I have no idea what you mean, Cullen. _Please_ enlighten me.”

There’s a twinkle in her eye – he knew that she was well aware of what he meant but she liked making him _say_ things he’d rather not. He decided to take the bull by the horn, as the saying goes and just accepted his fate.

“At least it’s not over the bed,” he murmured, a blush tinting his cheeks in the most humbling of reds. Fernweh chuckled and looked away, giving him a little dignity, at least. She crossed her arms against her chest and stared up at the ceiling again.

“Where did they even find this?” The mirror was large, with a gold trim that looked well used. The reflective surface was also just as old and she noticed that the silver edges were worn and adorned a few scratches here and there. She moved under it, she could see herself very well in it. The light from the fire downstairs cast just enough shadows to give her ideas.

“Let’s do it.” She exclaimed, tapping a fisted hand into her flat, open palm. Cullen wasn’t sure he heard her right, he dropped one boot on the ground and turned to look at her.

“Pardon me? I don’t think I heard correctly.” She let out a soft snort, not believing him for a second.

“To clarify: Let’s move the bed. Here, under the mirror.” She’s pointing at the empty corner, staring at him. He blinked.

“You can’t be serious.” He deadpanned, she raised her eyebrows, puffing out her cheeks at the same time. He was being stubborn.

“I’m deadly serious. When am I not serious?”

“How many examples do you want?” He smirked, “Put you and Sera together and my desk suffers, for one thing.”

“Well,” she argued, miffed at the incident, “it was sturdy the night before when we… tested it, how was I supposed to know it was going to break like that when Cassandra sat on it?”

He shrugged at her, the point still stood and she knew that. She narrowed her eyes at him. “Okay, fine. I’m not always serious but I am here. Let’s move the bed. This could be fun.”

“ _Could be fun_ , she says.” He grumbled, standing up as she practically skipped to the bed. He pushed one side while she pulled the other, guiding the bed to its new home.

“Wait,” she stood up suddenly, Cullen nearly slipped while moving the massive bed and grunted at the effort of pushing it without any help. “How sturdy is it?”

“The bed?” He asked, slightly out of breath. He stopped pushing and rested one arm on the bed to take a breath. “I’m sure we’ve tested it numerous times, unless you and Sera came in here and screwed...” He blinked, realising his choice of words were _terrible_. He apologised to Sera in his head and sighed. She burst out laughing, resuming her tugging her side of the bed while he pushed his. It was soon in its new home.

“That was… an awkward way of saying it,” he admitted after a few moments of silence, he smiled sheepishly and she nodded sagely.

“No,” she grinned at him, “we haven’t messed with your bed. That’s _sacred_ ground.” That didn’t reassure him. “I meant the mirror.” She crawled over the bed and laid down, pleased that her entire body was reflected back at her. He stood up and wiped his hands on his undershirt to get the dust off quickly.

“To answer your question,” he cleared his throat to get her attention. “Yes it’s very sturdy. I’ve already tried to get it down. It’s practically cemented on there.” He confirmed, quite irritably.

“Did you try to hang off of it with your weight?” She was grinning at the mental image of Cullen hanging off the mirror, feet scrambling under him as he tried to get the thing off his ceiling.

“N- Maybe.” He surprised her with his answer, she was laughing as he crawled up to her and he let her curl into him. With her head on his shoulder and his arm around her, they both looked up and stared at themselves. It was a bit intimidating, he had to admit it to himself, but at the same time, the thought of making love like this was… a little bit exhilarating.

“So?” She walked her fingers across his chest, watching him in the mirror. He was beautiful, the firelight from below gave them a soft orange glow against the white sheets of his bed, his hair was loosening, curling a bit – just the way she liked it. He shook his head.

“You’re not going to let this go, are you?”

“We’re already here… we just have to be naked.” She suggested, winking at him in the mirror. She saw him glance down at her, the small curl of his lip betraying his so-called outrage.

“ _We just have to be_ …? Maker’s breath.” He sighed, exasperated.

“You’re smirking, I don’t believe you.” She laughed, and then quietly whispered to him “If you’re willing, just this once, I’ll do that _thing_ you like…”

“I shouldn’t have told you that,” he was already turning on his side, his lips capturing hers in a soft kiss. “You’re going to hold it against me to do all _these things_ ,” he murmured between kisses, making his way down her chin to her ear. She smiled, her hands busy with removing his undershirt.

“Lies, you…” His touch lingered against her skin, the heat of his lips below the lobe of her ear made her curl her toes, “You like it when I…” she couldn’t finish the words, she could see him in the mirror and he caught her glance in the glass with a heated gaze that was full of want.

“What’s wrong,” he asked her reflection, “Cat got your tongue?” Between soft licks and sucks of her skin, she could barely keep a thought together. He was moving again, this time he slipped on top of her and couldn’t take her eyes off him.

“N-no, the lion has, though.” She focused on him, the real him that was straddling her hips. He gave her a lazy smirk that made her heart beat faster – she cursed him, this was supposed to make him fluster and now she was the one who could barely keep herself together. He was unbuttoning her top and she sat up, helping him remove it. Soon, her breast band followed her shirt and laid abandoned on the floor of his room. She reached for his trousers and undid the leather laces, he pushed her hands away, shaking his head.

“What’s gotten into you,” she said, breathlessly, her face flushing with arousal as he pushed her back down against the pillows, admiring her.

“What do you mean?” He’s looking at her, curiously.

“Well, you’re all… uh,” _Maker’s breath_ , she couldn’t even say it.

“Assertive?” he provided her with the word, and she nodded. “Well, I am the commander of the Inquisitor’s Army, I’m _generally_ assertive.”

“But, usually…”

“You wanted this, right?” He stopped her question by leaning down, his hands on either side of her shoulders. “You made me move this bed across the room and placed it under a mirror,” he pointed out, “I would _assume_ you wanted to watch me make love to you?”

She swallowed hard when her eyes focused on the mirror above them and all she could see was the wide expanse of his skin, his shoulders moving as he bent down to kiss her neck. This was... It was… _Maker_.

“Yes,” she hushed out the words. As though he had been waiting for her approval, he wasted no time in fulfilling her request. His lips swallowed each beat of her heart, making her shiver with each shallow nip of his teeth—his fingertips slid over her arms, looking for her wrists.

His stubble scrapped her sensitive skin and she arched slightly under his ministration, and her eyes fluttered closed. He took her hands in his own and pulled them over her head, his fingers laced with hers.

“Then, watch.” He murmured, lips hovering over her neck. “Don’t close your eyes.”

Fernweh opened her eyes, she was greeted with the sight of his back. His muscles tightened as he slipped a knee between her legs and another to spread her legs. Her legs wrapped loosely around his waist, their trousers were still an inconvenient barrier but that didn’t stop him.

He moved his hips, rolled them once to rub her sex slowly, long enough for her to feel the erection confined inside his trousers. She bit her lip, still focused on his reflection. He thrust again, his back arched with the tension. It was a different experience to feel and see the things he did to her.

It was… _arousing_ to say the least.

“Still watching?” his voice was husky, low enough to make her shiver with just the tone. She nodded, his hands slipped down the length of her arms and he kissed her neck, sucked on her collar bone just hard enough to leave a pink mark – his finger trailed his kisses. She watched as he took one nipple into his mouth, pinched and roll the other with his free hand – he squeezed it tenderly and let his teeth scrape the nub that formed under his touch, earning a gasp from her.

He glanced up, she was still watching. Her face was flushed, her lower lip swollen with the abuse she was giving it. He smirked. He kissed the valley between her breasts, licking the skin as he moved down towards her belly – he nipped at the outline of her ribs and sucked the skin gently, making her squirm with the stubble of.

She sighed, gasping when he dragged his nails across skin, thrusting his hips again. This time, she moaned and her hips rolled against his, retaliating. He tsk’d, shaking his head. She could see his back in the reflection, the tension of his movements rippling across the skin as he moved down her body. She shamelessly eyed the curve of his ass, still hidden by the material of his own trousers. She passed her hands across his shoulders, he shivered silently in the mirror at the sensation of her touch and she dug her fingers into his hair.

“This is your cue, Fernweh.” He reminded her, while his mouth hovered over the ties of her trousers, she let out a breathy laugh – her fingers tightening their grip in his hair. She could almost feel him smiling.

“I did promise,” she shifted her position a little, making sure she could see him clearly in the glass. He bit at the loose strands of the leather laces and pulled them back, untying them slowly and she squirmed, her sex pulsing. “Any preference?” He was kissing her sex, using his teeth to press against her clit – but there was too much material and it only frustrated her.

“Threnodies,” he replied, his fingers gripping the edge of her trousers and began to pull them down.

“What…” she paused, his nails lightly scratching her hips distracting her, “Uhm… which Canticle?” This was going to be difficult, she was already having trouble speaking.

“The fifth.” He kissed the red line forming on her hip from his nails, licking it tentatively. She shivered, eyes threatening to flutter closed at the sensation of his wet tongue. He chuckled. “Do you need me to jog your memory?”

“N-no.”

He grinned, nipped her hip with his teeth and slowly slid her trousers down her legs. He kissed her thighs, tasted her and she squirmed again.

 _“There was no word_ ,” the first verse slipped between her lips, _“For heaven, for earth, for sea or sky.”_

She felt her voice quiver, her eyes still taking in her lover slipping off the last bit of her clothing off her legs and she was naked under his gaze and her own. She would have felt intimidated but Cullen touched her so tenderly, encouraged her without words and she loved their image there, on the ceiling.

He hummed his approval, she remembered the verse as he expected. His hand slid up her legs and stopped just short of her sex. He looked up at the mirror and watched her. She was… beautiful. She tipped her chin up, her hands covering her breasts for a moment and she squeezed them, teasing him.

 _“All that existed was silence,”_ she mouthed at him in the glass, her gaze filled with lust. His erection twitched inside his trousers, it ached to be free, to be buried inside of her but he turned his attention away from himself and to her; he pressed his mouth against her vaginal lips and let his tongue darted out, seeking the nub that made her moan out his name.

His hands slipped under her ass, gripping the flesh and brought her closer to him– she pressed on, trying to focus on the canticle _. “Then the Voice of the Maker rang out_ ,” she moaned when he sucked on the hood of her clit, tongue flicking once. He spread her even further with his lips, flicking his tongue rubbing in small slow circles. She squirmed, arching her back, squeezing her legs around his head.

 _“T-the… The first Word,”_ she stammered – her own hands travelled down her body and she reached his head, grasping at the hair she could touch. She watched, eagerly. “And… _and_ …”

“His word,” Cullen mouthed against her sex, helping her along.

 _“H-h-his word became a-all that might be,”_ she gathered her wits, he suckled and she rolled her hips against his mouth, moaning as the pressure of her orgasm built under the work of his mouth. He slipped one hand away from her rear and slid a finger into her, pumping it in and out slowly while he gave her long and deliberate licks.

She gasped, it took everything in her not to squeeze her thighs.

“ _Dream and i-idea, hope and ffff …_ ” She kept her eyes open but it was getting harder, he was twirling his tongue around her clit and nipped her with his teeth.

“Fear,” he spoke the word but she didn’t hear – she became undone and came around his finger, arching her back against the bed as he continued to flick his tongue against her, letting her ride the wave of pleasure. She moaned, hard and low from deep within her chest.

She was panting, Cullen quickly removed his trousers and kneeled between her legs, his hand around his shaft and pumped it once, slowly. Her eyes still on the ceiling, she was trying to catch her breath but he had other plans.

“Are you alright?” He asked her, smiling. Her chest was heaving but she nodded.

“I’m fine, that was… t-that _was._ ” Her mind was failing her, again.

He grinned, leaning down, and he kissed her. Their tongues meet briefly before he took her lower lip into his mouth and pulled it back with his teeth, gently. She wrapped her fingers around his length, making him buck against her hand and she chuckled.

It was his turn to feel breathless.

He let his body cover hers and she wrapped her legs around his waist, eyes still focused above them. She was excited, she’d never seen them like this or seen him quite this way either. She admired his back side, the way it flexed and moved against her while he slid the tip of his cock against her entrance, teasing her. He was kissing her neck again, consuming her with sensations but she didn’t want that right then. She needed him inside of her.

She slid her hand around him and scratched down his back, hard enough to see the red marks of her nails form almost instantly. Cullen hissed, but it had the desired effect she had hoped for. He buried himself deep inside her in one swift movement. He grunted his pleasure at finally being inside her and Fernweh smiled at her reflection.

She watched as he moved his hips, grasping the bed sheets with his hands fruitlessly. He couldn’t get in deep enough so he lifted one of her legs, gripping the thigh and she let out a mewl that was like music to his ears. She was gripping his hair, all she could see was her eyes peeking over his shoulder, his entire frame filling her view as he made love to her and it was almost too much.

He was whispering her name, gripping her thigh as he thrust slowly, moaning his need. She came again, hard and fast– her fingers gripped his back, digging into the flesh, scratching him again and he moved faster, panting into her ear. She was spent, shaking under him at the force of her pleasure and he could feel his own teetering on the edge. He curled, his movement stiff as he reached his peak, coming into her.

He collapsed onto her, panting – she shook her leg a little, trying to get the Charlie horse out of her foot. He rolled off her, wiping at the sweat on his brow.

“That was…” he started, and she merely nodded.

“Yeah, that was…” She looked up at him, not the mirror and smiled. “We’re keeping it?”

Cullen laughed, nodding. “Yeah, we’re keeping it.”

[Additional art - Greendelle.tumblr.com (rendered sketches on Jan 22, 2015)](greendelle.tumblr.com)


End file.
